


The Story of Blue Tourmaline

by Shadow_Taylor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Taylor/pseuds/Shadow_Taylor
Summary: Blue Tourmaline was a normal gem with a normal life on the Gem Homeworld. She did her assigned work and she followed the rules given to her by her diamond, Blue Diamond.But when her best friend Green Aventurine is summoned and shattered by Yellow Diamond for supposed working with the Crystal Gems, Blue Tourmaline is thrown into a world completely different from her own.  A world of danger and mysteries that cannot be solved without the help of the sworn enemies of Homeworld and the Diamonds, the Crystal Gems.When it's needed, will Blue Tourmaline be able to rise up and get revenge for her late best friend with the help of the Crystal Gems, or will she suffer the same fate as Green Aventurine?Find out in The Story of Blue Tourmaline.





	The Story of Blue Tourmaline

Despite some ideas, the Gem Homeworld was not a very nice place.

Especially not for enemies of the diamonds.

Sure, it could be considered a beautiful place, with a mythical like look to it, but it just didn’t exactly scream friendly. There were no towns, no houses (just holes in the walls), no parks, no stores. There was the Diamond’s palaces and there was wilderness for miles upon end. There were cliffs that reached the sky’s limit, filled to the brim with holes where new gems are cultivated and created, popping out when they are ready and immediately going straight to working around the planet. The most beautiful places on the planet were the waterfalls and lakes that could be found in the most random of places and the grassy fields that went on for miles where some gems, if they were lucky enough to be able to get some time off, which did not have often, hung out and played in. But the atmosphere around the planet was cold and unwelcoming. It seemed to shout unwelcome at any visitors that might come near and want to land on it, causing them to turn around ninety-nine percent of the time.

Days off on Homeworld were not easily or often given, as was stated beforehand, but that does not mean they weren’t still taken, with or without permission. Some of the bravest gems dared to defy the Diamonds some days and ditch their responsibilities for the rest of the day to be able to relax and hang out with friends. Gems like a certain Blue Tourmaline and a certain Green Aventurine, who were both feeling exceptionally brave that day and skipped out on their responsibilities to be able to catch up with each other. They hung out near a small lake, slightly hidden from the view and hard to find if you didn’t know exactly where to look. They had stumbled upon the lake many years ago and had ever since used it to meet privately to hang out and catch each other up on things the other had missed while they were seperated. They hadn’t seen each other for years this time, due to all their responsibilities and they had thought that they both deserved a break for all the hard work they had been doing so they set a time and a date and met up.

They chatted about the things they had done, the gems they had met, the places they had gone, and whatever they could think of. The two gems had been friends for hundreds of years, despite the difference in their gem types and jobs. They met at one of the Diamond get togethers where all the Diamonds and their gems gathered in the fields and chatted, the Diamonds talking about whatever Diamonds liked to talk about and the regular gems just mingling and getting to know each other while their Diamonds talked. Green Aventurine was a lot more used to the get togethers due to having gone to what seemed like hundreds of them over the six thousand years of her being alive, so when Blue Tourmaline bumped into her and almost knocked the both of them off a cliff and into a lake below, Green Aventurine decided to become friends with this young gem, take her under wing and help train her for the future and whatever it could bring. Blue was a fairly new gem at that time, only having been what may be described as ‘alive’ for a hundred years and was grateful for someone to be able to talk to, not having many friends in her own gem group. They met up as often as they could and were about as close as you could expect two gems to be able to get. 

Blue loved to complain about how stoic the other tourmalines always were. They never really seemed to want to talk or laugh with her. Maybe it was because of her powers that didn’t match any of the theirs, but she never really was very sure. She was only able to blend into the shadows while all the other tourmalines were able to blend into anything they wanted to. She had spent the first hundred years of her life thinking that she was defective, until Green Aventurine came along and taught her that being different from the other Tourmalines didn’t mean that she was defective, it just meant she was unique.

Blue knew Green had secrets. She knew Green had secrets that she would never be able to tell her and some that she might tell her soon. You couldn’t really expect someone six thousand years old not to have a few secrets. Blue also knew that some of Green’ secrets could have someone shattered. 

Blue just didn’t expect them to get Green herself shattered. 

The two gems spent a few hours near the lake, laughing with each other and having the most relaxing time either of them had had in years. That was, until the soldiers came.

Green had just told Blue a joke and as Blue laughed, the sound of footsteps interrupted their peaceful hideaway. The two gems turned around at the sound and behind them was a group of Jaspers, the soldiers of Yellow Diamonds court. They stood stiffly as the biggest Jasper, most likely the captain of the guard, walked forwards towards the two small gems. 

The Jasper looked directly at Green Aventurine, not even seeming to notice that Blue was there. Then, the Jasper spoke in a deep and authoritative voice.

“Green Aventurine Facet-7-C-3-Q Cut-4-L-R, You have been ordered to come with us right away. Show no resistance or expect consequences.”

Green looked defiant for a few moments. “On the orders of who, if I may ask. And for what reason?”

The Jasper’s expression remained neutral. “On the orders of Yellow Diamond.”

Green and Blue exchanged a worried look. Being called to Yellow Diamond’s court rarely resulted in a positive out come, but Green didn’t exactly have a choice, considering that the two gems were extremely outnumbered and Green prided herself on being a pacifist. 

Green slowly walked forward, allowing two of the Jaspers to take her by the arms and start to lead her away. Blue started to follow, but the leading Jasper stopped her before she could. 

“You are not to come. Only Aventurine was summoned.” 

With that, the Jasper walked through the exit and followed the rest of the Jaspers, leaving Blue alone. 

“Like hell I’m actually going to just stay here.” Blue rolled her eyes and started to follow after the Jaspers slowly enough not to be seen, but not slow enough to lose them. Even if she did lose them, she knew where Yellow Diamond’s court was stationed, Green had told her about the court multiple times, due to having to go there for work often. She would be able to find them again easily enough. 

They arrived back at Yellow’s court after a few minutes of walking and the use of a gem warp. Blue had managed to get onto the gem warp with the group without being noticed because of her ability, which happened to be extremely useful at night time. The warp took them to the warp outside of Yellow’s palace and the lead Jasper knocked on the large door. 

With a muffled ‘come on’, the Jaspers that were not holding onto Green pushed the doors open and they all walked through, Blue lagging behind after they entered, staying hidden in the shadows right beside the door. Blue hadn’t the slightest clue what Yellow Diamond wanted with Green, but Blue assumed it wasn’t anything good.

The room was large and had a high ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large throne-like chair and in it sat Yellow Diamond. Blue had only ever really seen Yellow Diamond from afar, but seeing her close made Blue realize why all the gems, even the ones from other courts, seemed to be scared of Yellow Diamond. She was...intimidating to say the least. She was at least fifteen feet tall and looked like she would step on you if you even thought of her. Her face was set in an ever permanent glare and she probably ate defective gems for breakfast. You did not want to mess with her.

“My Diamond,” Green said, bowing slightly, “What, if I may ask, have you called me hear for?”

Yellow sat silently for a few moments, as if she was deciding what to say. “Some new information has come to me about the Crystal Gems. Some...troubling information.”

Green seemed as though she was surprised. Or, at least, she seemed like she was to everyone but Blue. Blue had known Green for five hundred years, she knew Green’s expressions by heart. To Blue, Green looked scared. 

At first, Blue thought it to be because of the mention of the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems were a well known, but taboo subject on Homeworld, to every gem, but the Diamonds and their highest ranks. You do not talk about the Crystal Gems, You do not talk to the Crystal Gems. You certainly do not talk about them with the Diamonds, unless the Diamond mentions them first. The Diamonds did not appreciate the unexpected reminder of their worst enemies and failures.

“What about the Crystal Gems, my Diamond?” Green asked, her voice not wavering once.

Yellow crossed her legs and stared down at Green, like she was expecting her to randomly attack her or some of the Jaspers. 

“I have been notified of a traitor in our midsts.” 

Blue held in a gasp. Someone from Homeworld was conspiring with the Crystal Gems?

“Have you any information on who it is, my Diamond?”

“Cut the act, Aventurine,” Yellow Diamond sniped, “I know you’ve been working with the Crystal Gems. I know you’ve been conspiring with them, fraternizing with the enemy.”

Green stayed silence for a few moments. No, Blue thought, that can’t be true. She would’ve told me, wouldn’t she had? This couldn’t be one of her secrets...could it be?

“Who told you?” Was Green’s only response. Oh Green, thought Blue.

“I have my sources,” Smirked Yellow, “Guards, shatter her for her betrayal.” 

NO! Thought Blue as the Jaspers advanced on Green, two grabbing her arms again and lifting her off the ground while she struggled against their hold. Blue stepped forward, still disguised in the shadows, and pulled her weapon from the gem located on her throat. A slingshot and some things to shoot from it appeared out of the light blue light that shone from her gem and she aimed it at the lead Jasper who had pulled a long sword from her gem and aimed it at Green’s gem. 

“Any last words?” Yellow asked Green as Green suddenly stopped struggling, a resigned look gracing her face.”

“You will never win against them, Yellow Diamond,” Green chuckled quietly, “You think they’re weak. That they cannot defeat you. Trust me when I say that you will be surprised if you ever see them. If you meet them out of the battle field, you will surely burn. Underestimate them and it will be your last thought, how wrong you were. You have made too many enemies. Some you know of, some you don’t. You cannot stop them.”

Yellow took none of Green’s word to heart of course. They were just the ramblings of a gem that was about to shattered. She was trying to get Yellow not to shatter her, Yellow believed.

“Do it.” The Jasper raised her sword at those words and was about to drive it into Green’s gem when Blue launched a small rock directly at the Jasper’s face. It hit it’s target directly and Blue sent two more rocks flying, this time at the two Jaspers holding Green’s arms. The rocks didn’t do much to harm them, but they startled them enough and Green was able to break free. Blue hoped she would run, escape if she could, but, much to Blue’s surprise, Green brought her hand to her gem and pulled out her weapon. It was...a katana? Blue had never seen Green’s weapon before and had often assumed that she just didn’t have one or just never used it because of the pacifist thing, but as Green attacked the Jaspers, slashing the katana back and forth like it was a third arm, Blue was sure that she hadn’t known much about Green or her life at all. Blue put her slingshot back into her gem and just watched as Green gradually poofed all the Jaspers until the only non-poofed gems in the room were Green, Blue (who none of the others knew was there still), Yellow Diamond, who had sat there nonchalantly as Green took done her Jasper guards, and the lead Jasper, the biggest and toughest of all the Jaspers. 

Green and the Jasper fought, Green with her katana and Jasper with her long sword. They seemed to be an even match, the fight going on for minutes with neither gem tiring. Jasper stuck, Green ducked. Green stabbed, Jasper dodged. It went on like this for at least ten minutes before Green slashed Jasper’s arm and leg and brought Jasper down to her knees. Green pointed her katana directly at Jasper’s gem, as if daring to attempt to attack again.

“You’ve bested my best warriors. Good for you, but are you really ready to take me, Yellow Diamond, on? I have bested a thousand warriors as tough as and tougher than my Jasper guard. I have lived for thousands of more years than you Green Aventurine. You may think that you are prepared to fight me, but all I can tell you is give it your best shot. It’ll be fun to see you try.” 

Green was distracted. Yellow was trying to distract her. Blue was about to jump out of her hiding spot and reveal herself when Jasper, realizing what Yellow was giving her the chance to do, knocked the Katana out of Green’s hands and used her unharmed arm to thrust her long sword forward, directly through Green’s gem.

Blue covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming as Green looked down for a second, saw the sword through her gem, made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth and disappeared into her gem, most likely to try to heal since the long sword was not strong enough to shatter her, but as she disappeared, Yellow Diamond walked over to Green’s gem and picked it up. 

“Can’t have this one making any more trouble,” Yellow Diamond stated. With those words, Blue put her other hand over mouth and cried silently as she watched Yellow Diamond close her hand upon Green’s gem and crush it as if it were brittle as an egg shell. 

“Clean this mess up, Jasper.”

The remaining Jasper stood up shakily and bowed. “Yes, my Diamond. And the other Jasper’s gems?”

Yellow waved her hand uncaringly. “Have them shattered. We have no need for weak gems who could not defeat one measly Aventurine.”

“Of course, my Diamond.” Jasper limped around, collected the other Jasper gems and the shards of Green’s broken gem and limped towards the door. 

“Oh, and Jasper?” Yellow Diamond said right before Jasper left the room. Jasper turned around. 

“Yes, my diamond?” 

“Spread the word. Tell everyone that the traitor Green Aventurine has been shattered. Make sure no one dares to attempts to betray me again.”

Jasper bowed her head. “Of course, my Diamond.”

“You may go now.”

Jasper pushed open one of the doors as Yellow divided her attention to a screen that appeared in front of her and Blue rushed towards the door, just barely slipping through before it shut completely. She ran towards the warp and warped back to the area near the hidden lake.


End file.
